


Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Secret Identity, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cross your heart and hope to die.





	Secret

Secrets are suffocating.

It would be so easy to say who he is, to scream it out to the world.

Robin has good friends, family even. He can talk to them and joke, they can argue and make up. Obviously, he's close with them but it's not the same.

Wally is there, they play video games and they joke around. A small childish fear is also there, the fear that he _knows_, he could tell anyone.

Robin tries not to think about that.

He wishes he could talk to Artemis about it, she'd understand, she needs her secret identity. Even more so why she'd be furious at him if he knew her identity. 

Robin, no, Dick Grayson knows how it would play out revealing his identity.

It would great for a bit, but then they'd start asking questions, worry, their perception of him would change.

It always turns out that way with secrets. Wally was a liability and at least Dick knows he can trust him but he just can't talk about it to Wally, he wouldn't understand.

Dick wants to talk to someone, _anyone _who understands. Because he doesn't understand.

He trusts the team but he can't-

He can't tell them.

Secrets are suffocating. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put my a/n (author's notes) in the comments because I felt it was far too long.


End file.
